Revelations
by CryssieM
Summary: Sara and Nick leave the chapel in the Viva Las Vegas episode. But what happens afterwards? A Snickers story. Mostly SN, a bit of GSR, and slight reference to GC.


**Title: **Revelations

**By**: CryssieM

**Category**: Romance/Angst (Snickers!)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, nor the show. They belong to the writers of the show and CBS. This story is only for fun, I don't get any compensation for it.

The song I used is Heart's "What about love".

**Spoilers**: for "Viva Las Vegas"

**Author's note**: this story follows the wedding-chapel scene (S/N) in the episode "Viva Las Vegas" (5x01).

**Pairings: **mostly S/N, a bit of GSR and slightly reference to G/C.

**Dedicated: **to my Snickers friends, but first to my greatest inspiration, Zizi.

* * *

"So business is good?" Nick asks the man dressed as Alien Minister, glancing around the Wedding Wonderland Chapel.

"Oh, yes, never better," Brian replies proudly, "You know, I mean, people, they come to Vegas to get rich or to get hitched." he chuckles a little. "I mean, you know, that's not why we do it, though." he adds a bit puzzled and turns to his wife for support. "Is it, honey?"

The Alien Minister's Wife shakes her head, verifying her man's words.

Smiling satisfied, Brian continues, "We believe in love, you know, in just whatever form it might take." he beams at the two CSIs, his face can tell he means his claim serious.

This kind of peace and convincement is enviable, yet a bit weird too, the thought flashes through Sara's mind. People seldom believe in something as strong as the owner of this meretricious chapel ran for profit. But this is Las Vegas - you must do something for living. And since Vegas is for entertainment and glamour, such jobs like this minister's is considered to be a decent one here. Anything is better than earning money by committing crimes after all..

"Are you two married?" the man braces them the question, a slight smile dancing in the corner of his mouth.

"No." Sara answers immediately, not looking at Nick, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

The Minister's face registers a sincere shock.

Sara could swear, he's disappointed with her answer.

"No?" his voice sounds a bit reproachful and extremely surprised. Then acknowledging the fact, the Minister comes over his disappointment and back into business mode, smiles at them. "All right, well, we're open 24 hours. There's a toll-free number right there on the back, all right?" He hands the brochure to Sara, giving her a wink. "Don't let this moment pass you by." he smiles and stepping to Nick, whispers to the CSI with a mischievious look. "She's gonna getcha."

Then Brian takes her wife by her arm and leave.

Staring after them, recalling Brian's words about Sara and him, Nick chuckles.

More than relieved to have finally finished this awkward conversation, without waiting for Nick, Sara exits the chapel.

Nick follows her out onto the sidewalk, amusement still covering his face.

"What's wrong, Sidle?" he asks, noticing the female CSI's grimace. "Hope you're not annoyed by the fact that he considered you being married to me?" he raises his brow. "Because then my pride would suffer enourmous damage."

She gives him a sneery grin.

"Is that a yes or no?" Nick teases her.

A man dressed as Al Capone approaches them.

"Hey! You kids don't want to get married by Spock or whatever his name is in there." he casts a contemptous glance at the Wedding Wonderland Chapel. "What would your mother say? Here," he hands them a flyer with an encouraging look. "Check this out and don't waste your time for such nonames..." he saluts with his mob-hat, grinning, and walks away.

Nick exchanges a look with Sara, hardly being able to stiffle a laugh. His good mood affectionates Sara too, and glancing at the flyers in her hand, she notes with a grin, "I'll never let Grissom send me to do interrogations in this district."

"Sara, you can't do that to me!" Nick pretends being scared. "You can't leave me here alone! Together, it's okay, but a handsome guy alone around this place... I don't want to be a target of proposal-bombs." he looks puppy-eyed at her.

She chuckles, "Then take Warrick with you."

"Thanks," he sneers with a disappointed glance. "If you hadn't noticed yet, I prefer women."

"Then take Catherine. You two are good together after all."

A smirk appears in the corner of Nick's mouth.

"Sara, you're jealous." he chuckles.

"Me? Jealous?" she laughs with a sneer. "Stokes, you're too smug."

Nick steps closer to her.

"You can't hide," gazing her eyes, he grins with content. "You're jealous of Catherine."

"Keep on dreaming, Nicky," Sara replies, intending to sound casual and nonchalant, but as soon as the words leave her mouth, she knows she has failed.

Nick casts his eyes down, "I know we haven't been working much together, but either Catherine nor I have anything to do with it." he speaks softly, "you know we can't choose our partner. That's Grissom's table. But no matter what happens," he looks into her eyes, "You'll always be my number one..."

Taken by surprise by his confession, Sara just stares back into his warm, dark eyes. She hasn't expected such serious reply of him. Nick Stokes always was a mystery. And this is something among his other traits she likes. His honesty, decency and caring attitude. She could be glad for having such a good colleague and friend like him.

Suddenly not knowing how to reply, she just smiles warmly at her co-worker.

The comfortable silence between them is broken by a bloke's voice from the sidewalk of another chapel, imitating Elvis, "Come on, all you hound dogs, get married by the king at the Burnin' Love Wedding Chapel."

"Viva Las Vegas, man," Nick grins, not taking his eyes off of Sara.

Sara can't help but laughing along with him.

"Hey lovebirds," another male voice calls from nearby. The CSIs turn their head into the direction of the voice and find themselves facing another guy dressed in old styled, charcoal suit,with a broad smile on his face. His hand is full of flyers too, so there's no doubt about his intentions. "Don't search further. What you need is Angelic Dreams. We have everything you dream about for the perfect ceremony in Vegas. Clothes, decoration, music... from old style wedding to twentieth-three century one... anything. And you're lucky," he winks, "as service costs only 10 cent this weekend. Don't think I'm fooling you! No way! Actually, our little chapel has just been introduced into the glittering business-life of Vegas, and as a promotion, we decided to give some free service to our first customers. So this weekend is your lucky one! Think about it," he grins and hands a flyer to Sara. "You should not miss this opportunity. I can ensure you, you won't regret it."

Nick and Sara just stare after him, then at each other with a half-amused, half-shocked look.

"What's wrong with us that everyone tries to persuade us into marriage?" Sara wonders loudly.

"Hmmm," shrugging, Nick shoots her his trademark grin, "We look good together," he replies simply, then adds, "And we ARE good together. Much better than Catherine and I would ever be," he casts a meaningful glance at her.

Sara smiles sheepishly.

Nick winks at her and walks to their car.

Sara follows him and opens the passenger-door of the Denali.

"We should check the-", she starts to speak in casual CSI mode again, when she notices Nick chuckling quietly on the other side of the car. "What?" she inquires cluelessly, watching him with intent.

He keeps grinning, seemingly highly amused, and opens the door on his side without answering her.

"Nick!" she holds her impatient, slightly threatening gaze on him; resting her arm on the doorframe.

Caving in, he laughs, "Okay, okay..." there's a playful light in his eyes, which makes his boyish smile even brighter. "I just thought...", he lowers his voice, "maybe we should take the advantage of this free service...," he gazes her with a smirk, a mischievious spark shimmering in his brown eyes.

"What?" Sara's jaws drop, her eyes widen and she can't suppress the disbelieving, yet amused smile. "You're absolutely nut!" she laughs considering her colleague's suggestion a joke, but the amusement fades off of her face when he keeps staring at her with a resolute expression.

"Stokes, stop playing," she returns to her serious CSI mode, shooting a look of disapproval at him, "We have a case to solve."

"Nah, think about it, Sidle," Nick smirks, ignoring her frown, "It's a chance that never comes back: free service."

"You must have gotten a sunstroke. You're talking nonsense," she grimaces with a sigh and gets into the car.

Still grinning, Nick shakes his head with amusement and climbs into the driver's seat.

"You're gonna get me," he notes low-key, raising his eyebrow quizzically, referring to the words of the Minister in the Wedding Wonderland Chapel they previously have been.

Stunned, Sara just sits beside him, trying to come up with any retort, but she fails. So she just grimaces and turns her face toward the window, gazing outside.

Smiling, Nick pushes a tape into the player and while quietly singing along with the female-performer of the song, pulls the car onto the road.

_I've been lonely / I've been waiting for you  
I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
The love I'm sending / Ain't making it through to your heart_

Sara leans her head on the window-glass and closes her eyes to relax a little. Nick's velvet, soft voice caressing her ears, she involuntarily pays attention to the song.

_  
You've been hiding, never letting it show / Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well / On the way to the top  
But there's something that you forgot _

What about love / Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love / Don't let it slip away  
What about love / I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday

Sara's heart skips a beat as she listens to the lyrics, realizing the meaning of every single word. Her face flushes and she just hopes that Nick is much more occupied with driving to notice it. Sensing the seriousness in Nick's warm voice, a strange shiver rushes down on her spine, and suddenly she finds herself to feel butterflies in her stomach while focusing better on the lines.

_  
I can't tell you what you're feeling inside / I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing and you got to / Look back on your life  
You know something here just ain't right  
_

Sara wonders if Nick sings to her or just entertains himself with it. She wishes she could see his look, but she doesn't want to get into an awkward situation.

_  
What about love / Don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love / Don't let it slip away  
What about love / I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday  
_

Due to the pleasantly rocking movement of the car, Nick's hypnotizing voice along with the music and all the thoughts chasing in her mind, Sara doesn't even notice to have dozing off.

Singing the last chorus of the song, Nick glances over at Sara, who's already napping peacefully. He smiles and turns the volume of the stereo down, also stopping singing. Watching her calm face, admiring her features, he sighs, "Sar', I really meant it."

Though he turns his attention back to the road, his thoughts are around the CSI sleeping in the seat next to him. It's more than 4 years they have been working together. Four long years he has been trying to suppress his feelings for her. Nick wasn't blind; he knew her heart was aching for Grissom, but couldn't stop to feel the way he did. He loved Sara, he was sure in that more than anything else. He set his eyes on her at the first time they had met. He was enthralled by the girl's strength, smartness and humour. But since she was devoted to their boss so much and Nick didn't want her to think that she was just another trophea for Stokes, he didn't dare to ask her out.

As years passed by and Sara still hadn't settled her relationship with Grissom - even had a failed romance with that paramedic guy behind -, Nick began to hope. He couldn't get the reddish-brown haired CSI out of his mind, but being a gentleman and a guy with lot of empathy, he didn't want to force her into anything at an inappropriate time. All he could do was watching and waiting for a sign that tells him that she's ready for starting a new emotional chapter in her life.

And today, coming out of that cheap chapel, an idea occured to him - a crazy idea, which appealed to him even if it sounded hilarious.

They flirt during work many times, so mentioning this idea doesn't seem so ridiculous. Only timing and manner are important.

First he didn't even realize what he's suggesting - it seemed just a good start of another flirty chat -, but then he had to admit himself he didn't mind if they thought the issue over seriously. Most after what Brian told him.

Nick wonders what has made the Minister tell him what he did; he just hopes there was something in her look or gesture that made Brian draw this conclusion.

Taking another glance at her, Nick smiles lovingly and averts his look back to the road.

_"What about love / Don't you want someone to care about you", _he sings quietly in himself, staring at the road. "_What about love / Don't let it slip away/ What about love / I only want to share it with you..."_

Her head resting on the window, Sara is enwrapped in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

In a beautiful, long, white wedding dress, Sara gracefully strolls to the altar, beaming of happiness. The dress perfectly fits her slender figure. The snow-white satin embroided with tiny pearls heavily falls onto the floor. The fine white lace inset in the front and along the sleeves emphasize her beauty even more. The thin waist-length veil, stuck under the brown bun, delicately covers her back, hiding the soft, slightly tanned skin, which the clevage on the back of the dress reveals. The small sparkly pearls threaded in her reddish hair gives the impression of a real princess. She is holding a wonderful bouquet of shell-pink roses in her silky gloved hands, matching the colour of the face-powder on her cheeks.

She sneaks some glances from the audience, delighted for her friends' presence on this special day.

Her look meets Catherine's, and for the first time since they have worked together, she notices the genuine care in her superior's eyes. Catherine smiles at her, and Sara returns the honest smile.

Next to Cath, Greg is grinning like a Chesarian cat. _He is a big child_, Sara smirks in mind. _He will never grow up, but they all like him as he is._

Brass and Doc Robbins occupy the seats beside Greg, and they both shoot Sara a fatherly supportive and touched look as she glances at the two eldest men of the team. She has to fight her emotions to suppress the tears of joy at this kind of care she hadn't got from her real family, but always was longing for. Detective Jim Brass reassuringly winks at her; and Sara gratefully smiles back.

From Brass her look wanders to the afroamerican man, a great friend of hers.In comparison to the others, she can tell, he isn't as entirely happy for her as their colleagues on his right. Sara wonders if something bothers him indeed or does she only see things that aren't there.

She exchanges a smile with Warrick, then takes the last step to the altar.

The priest welcomes her with a warm look, then turns to the groom.

Sara glimpses at the audience once more, searching for the face of someone she has left out. Fortunately, he is sitting next to Warrick, so she doesn't need to scan through the crowd for him.

She expects him sending her an ensuring, happy look with his special warm smile, but all she gets is just a half-hearted, tired one, which bothers her seriously.

She turns her attention back to the priest, then the man she's going to marry, but due to the distraught that her best friend's expression has caused to her, clouds of worry are gathering in the bright sky of her happiness.

_  
_"Gilbert, will you take Sara to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live," the priest asks the man in his early fourties on his left.

Grissom looks into Sara's eyes with a solemn smile, "I will."

Though Sara Sidle always dreamt about this moment, hearing this man, her boss, claiming to marry her, it doesn't feel the way she has expected. Something isn't right, and that disturbs her a lot.

What's wrong?

Her mind races for figuring out the reason of her sudden uneasiness, which spoils her so long cherished hopes and dreams, but she can't come at the truth until her eyes meet her best friend's again.

Nick Stokes stares at her with a perplexed smile, but no matter how much he tries to hide it, his face mirrors bitterness and pain.

And then it hits her.

His hurt look speaks for him. Sara has worked a lot with Nick, she can read his eyes like an open book. Staring back at him, she realizes that actually he suffers being here and watching her marry their supervisor.

"I, Gilbert, take you, Sara, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live," Grissom vowes solemnly.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Sara manages a half-hearted, puzzled smile to her groom-to-be.

Glancing at Nick again, registering his bitter yet supportive smile, the utterly happiness fades off of Sara's face. Nick's look mirrors something she hasn't noticed before - or was just too blind to see it due to the huge crush on Grissom. His brown eyes lock hers; tiredness, sadness and hopelessness mingling in them, and Sara could swear to see a begging look flashing through his face.

Images and memories of working on cases with Nick Stokes pop into her mind - the innocent flirtatious remarks, amusing teasings, laughters they shared and his amazing, 1000 Watts bright smile at her... That boyish, playful smile, which is definitely not the one he wears now.

Sara knows that Nick cares about her as a friend - a good and close friend indeed. He was always there for her, anytime she needed someone to talk or listen to. Now she realizes that he is cherishing something more precious for her, something that has become oblivious to her only by now.

_That's not the look of a friend, but someone that loves you more than that. **The look of unconditional care and pure love.**_

_Oh, Nicky..., _she sighs in mind.

Her face flushes slightly by his silent confession, and as her heart skips a beat she finally comes at her own true feelings.

Suddenly, all those dreams she was chasing concerning Grissom has turned out to be fairy fantasies of a young girl, and blew out as a tiny soap bubble.

She hears Grissom uttering the words of the vow, but instead of savouring them as she always dreamt, her thoughts are around someone else.

"Sara, will you take Gilbert to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Tearing her gaze away from Nick, she looks at the priest, and then Grissom. Both men are smiling ensuringly and encouragingly at her.

With a turmoil of emotions inside, Sara just stares at them like a student who is sitting an exam and not knowing the answer to the question seeks help at the examiners.

Some minutes earlier everything was so simple. She was going to marry the man she loved so much and share her happiness with their friends. And now... Her life is more complicated than it ever has been.

"Sara?" the priest leans a bit forward expectantly, his eyes searching the bride's face.

Sara bites her lower lip helplessly and glances at Grissom, who gives her a reassuring look.

Tensioned silence falls over the audience; everyone is eagerly waiting for her response.

Emotions battling with honesty, the female CSI just stares hesitatingly at the boquet in her hands.

_Two men - two great persons, the most important ones in her life actually. And she loves both of them. Only one of them more... And the man in front of him is **not** that one._

While Grissom needed years to come clear with his feelings for her, Nick was always around when she needed a friend. She is the only one to blame for not having noticed the deepness of his care for her. _Had she made a move towards him, everything would be different now._

And Sara finally realizes what an enourmous mistake she is going to make.

"Sara?"

This time it's Grissom's voice, filled with suspicion and anxiety.

A slight murmur washes over the crowd, people look at each other wondering if there's any nuance between the couple they don't know about.

Brass and Robbins exchange a strange glance, while Greg pulls a face saying what-the-hell?.Catherine inquiringly looks at Warrick, who shrugs cluelessly. Furrowing his brows and leaning forward, Nick fixes his look at Sara, trying to figure out what's she up to.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Warrick whispers to Nick.

"Dunno," Stokes murmurs seemingly worried about his best friend.

"I..." Sara mumbles and glances at her friends in the audience. Her hesitant look meets Nick's confused and anxious one, and that's enough to make her decision.

Turning her look back to Grissom, she bursts out exasperatedly, " I can't."

Loud rumble of confusion, disappointment and shock overwhelms the audience - everyone makes guesses about the cause of the bride's sudden refusal.

Brass, the Doc, the young Lab Tech and the rest of the CSIs all stifle a shocked murmur.

"Tell me it's only my fantasy..." jaws dropped, Greg mutters to Catherine.

"No matter how much I hate to say this, but it's not," she remarks, her eyes still on the bride.

"What is she doing?" Warrick snorts low-key and leans to Nick, "Do you have anything to do with this?" he raises his eyebrow, wondering.

Nick frowns.

"How could you even suppose that? I told you I want her to be happy. And if it's Gil that she wants," he sighs bitterly, "let it be so. I don't have the right to stand in their way."

Warrick feels honest sympathy toward his friend. _Poor, Nicky, he doesn't deserve this pain_.

"Man, she hasn't got the slightest idea about what she loses indeed," he gives him a compassionate smile and pats his arm.

"Thanks, 'Rick," Nick manages a sad smile.

"Pardon?" the priest's eyes narrow at the unexpected reply. Also Grissom stares at Sara with shock and disbelief.

Sara bows her head, and hands fidgeting with the bouquet, she desperately explains.

"I'm sorry, Gil... I really do..." tears well up in her eyes as she speaks, "But I can't marry you when..." her voice falters and she swallows before finishing what's on her mind, "...when my heart belongs to someone else..."

_She has said it at last. _

Tears are rolling down on her cheek and she wipes them with the back of her satin-gloved hand., "I'm sorry..." her voice is a barely audible whisper.

The priest tries to catch up with the events playing out in front of him, glancing at the couple back and forth.

Another wave of murmur rushes through the audience - the shock of the unexpected turn of the events.

"I always knew that Sara loves _me _!" Greg grins at Catherine.

"No way," she contradicts immediately, then murmurs absentmindly, "I don't understand..."

As Sara's words sink in Warrick's mind, he instinctively turns his look to Nick. His friend's wide eyes are fixed on the bride, mouth slightly parted of jolt.

Stunned, Nick eyes Sara with confusion. He can't believe what has just happened. _She can't back out of the ceremony after so many years longing for their supervisor. It's illogical. Sara is head over heals in love with Gil. _

Speechlessly, Grissom just stares at Sara, his mind trying to grasp what is actually going on. His thoughts are racing to find answers for the whys and several other questions, but... he can't think clearly right now.

"Sar'..." he desperately reaches to touch her cheek.

Hearing him uttering the nickname that Nick likes to use to call her is the last drop in the sea of her emotions. _Something that reminds her of Nick again... and of her finally revealed emotions about him... _Sara can't hold back the tears of guilt and shame anymore. Bursting out in a silent, but heavy cry, she drops the bouquet onto the floor and runs out of the chapel's backdoor.

Stucked to the ground, Grissom gazes the dropped flowers as if he expected help from them.

The caring instinct of a mother awakening in Catherine, she springs up and hurries after Sara.

The others just wonder in silence, exchanging confused glances.

"I think this ceremony is over now...," Greg remarks with a bitter sigh, glimpsing at Warrick.

The afro-guy pouts and noticing that Nick stands up on his other side, he turns to him.

"Hey, where are ya goin'?"

"I need some fresh air," Nick mutters gloomily and walks out of the chapel.

Warrick sighs and follows him.

"Nick!" he finds him standing at his Denali, which is parking under an old tree, providing a shelter for the car against the strong rays of the sun.

"Are you alright?" Warrick asks worriedly.

Nick sighs , "Yes. You don't need to worry about me."

"Do you have any guess who that could be?"

Nick shakes his head.

"I could be calm this far. Griss is someone we know, and I could be sure that he takes care of her. But now that there's someone else... " he gestures helplessly.

"Are you sure he's not someone we know?"

"Well, I doubt that Sara'd fall for Brass, Robbins or Hodges," Nick lets out a bitter chuckle, "I even would count out Sanders."

"You've got a point," Warrick grins. "And what about the rest? With you and me?"

"I'm her friend. Nothing more. She made it clear many times. But you..." Nick raises his brow, "Is it you?"

"No," Warrick laughs, "however she is a pretty, smart woman. But no, we're two different worlds. Only friends."

Nick smiles.

"But you love her," Warrick notes, "Maybe it's time to let her know."

Nick looks at his friend.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I know my place in her world."

"Man, even you can be wrong. Besides, she would really need a friend now," Warrick claims, shooting a meaningful look at him, "And that shouldn't be Cath."

Nick thinks about his friend's words for some moments, then nods conceding.

"Okay."

Warrick smiles encouragingly at him, "That's the Stokes I like."

* * *

"Hey," Catherine says softly, opening the backseat-door of the white Mercedes, "may I get in?"

Curled up in the backseat of the car, face flushed and teary, Sara sniffs, "Sure."

Catherine climbs in beside her colleague and shuts the door.

"I can imagine what everyone thinks of me now..." Sara breaks the silence after some long moments.

"Haven't heard anything," Cath states with a reassuring smile, "Except for that Greg thinks he is the one for you..." she adds with an amused grin.

Sara chuckles sadly.

"And...Gil?" she asks anxiously and swallows with guilt, "I've been cruel to him... "

"Well," Cath sighs, "I don't want to lie to you. I don't think he is happy about this all..."

Another tear escapes from Sara's eye.

"I didn't want to hurt him...I love him. But..." she wipes her face.

"But you love someone else even more."

"Yeah," Sara whispers, "I haven't been aware of my feelings until today... I thought I couldn't be happier. I thought I finally had everything I had wished for. But then something happened..."

"Have you had an affair with that someone?" Catherine braces the not so pleasant question at her.

"No!" Sara retorts, upset about even the mere thought, "There was a moment during the ceremony when I had to realize the truth..."

Catherine gives her a strange glance, "I don't think I get what you mean."

Sara sniffs, "Forget it."

Cath sighs and says, "Okay, you don't have to share it with me, if you don't want to. But you definitely must talk to Gil. That's the least he deserves after all."

She puts a hand on Sara's arm, then gets out of the car.

* * *

Sitting on a chair, alone, Grissom is sadly staring at the roses in his hands. Caressing the velvet petals, he wonders about past, present and future. He hardly notices when a slender figure sits beside him. Glancing up, he meets Catherine's look.

"Hey," she gives him a reassuring smille and puts her hand on his.

"Hey," he manages a weak and sorrowful smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I survive," he replies shortly and intertwines his fingers with hers.

Cath bows her head and looks at the bouquet in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Maybe this is how it's written in the book of fate. Might be my punishment for wasting so much time."

Cath sighs a little, "Love is something you mustn't hurry."

"Phil Collins?"

"No," she smiles, "Catherine Willows after her first failed date."

Grissom returns the smile.

"Anyways, I should be grateful to Sara."

Catherine raises her brow questioningly.

"She had been waiting several years for me till I finally admitted that I had feelings for her."

"You're right," she agrees.

After a short silence between them, Catherine says, "You two must talk."

He nods, "I know."

"She's in the Mercedes."

Grissom looks at Catherine and smiles, "Thanks."

Then he rises and heads outside. After few steps, he stops and turns back.

"Cath!"

She inquiringly averts her look at him.

"The ceremony is cancelled though, but wasting this would be a pity," he smiles slightly and throws the bouquet of roses to Catherine.

Astonished by the unexpected move of his, she instinctively catches the flowers.

"Good catch!" he winks and walks away.

Slightly flushed, Catherine just holds the bouquet, realizing what it actually means. She smiles with amusement and sinks into her thoughts.

_

* * *

Sara Sidle, you know how to stir up people's lives, she scowls herself._

A sudden knock on the window of the car catches her attention. Startled, her body jumps a little and she immediately turns her look toward the origin of the noise. Seeing Grissom outside, she lets out a releived sigh and beckons him to get in.

Without saying a word, he climbs in next to her and closes the door.

Having the huge weight of guilt on her heart, Sara can't face him after all that has happened, so she just keeps on gazing her hands in her lap. She knows she should speak, apologizing and explaining her decesion, but she just doesn't know how to start it.

Grissom is looking for words as well, staring in front of himself.

Finally Sara forces herself to speak, "I understand if you hate me now."

"I could never hate you, Sara," he notes quietly in a sad, yet confident tone. "I just don't understand this all..." he adds still not looking at her.

"Does it means something if I say that me neither?" she asks low-key and ironically, glancing finally at him. Not expecting any answer to this poetical question, she continues, "I know there's no excuse for what I've done...but before I tell you mine anyway, you must know that i didn't intend to hurt you. I haven't planned this. I wouldn't do anything that could hurt you. I love you..."

Grissom averts his look at her this time, "You chosed a strange way to express it," he remarks sarcastically and dryly.

Sara swallows a tear, "I... No matter what I did and if you believe me or not, but I loved you, and I still do. Just..." she sighs and goes on exasperatedly, "I t's complicated. I don't know either what's going on in my heart. I still love you, but when I stood there in front of the priest... Something happened and my world and feelings have been turned uspside-down..."

Grissom casts her an inquiring glance, "What do you mean?"

Sara takes a deep breath and replies, "I realized that I love someone else even more. I should have come at this conclusion earlier, but I was too blind to see the signs and also I was too much obsessed with you. But when I saw his look during the ceremony... "

He inhales deeply and with a little lump in his throat he asks; the question is almost only a murmur, "Who's that?"

_Game over_, Sara thinks and anxiously looking at him, swallowing hard, gathering all her courage, answers, "Nick."

A slight wave of shock flashes over Grissom' s face. But without any violent outburst, he acknowledges the reply simply with a bitter expression.

"I see," he says grimly.

"Gil, don't be upset with Nick - he doesn't know anything about this all. He never persuaded me to anything - I even don't know if he is interested in me. He never crossed the line of friendship. So don't think this was some kind of conspiracy behind your back," she pleads.

"Don't worry, Sara," Grissom reassures her without anger; there's only a little disappointment in his voice, "It won't influence his carreer as a CSI. I won't take revenge on him for this," and glancing at her, he adds, "Neither on you."

A tear rolls down on her cheek.

"I didn't want to hurt you...," she sobs, "But I didn't want to lie to you either... I still love you and always will, but... that love isn't what it had been anymore. I love you as my best friend... Hope you can forgive me someday."

He turns to her and seeing the pain in her eyes, his look softens and gently, he touches her cheek, "Sara... you're the most honest woman I have ever known."

His understanding manner and the words leaving his mouth makes her heart sink, and she can't control her emotions anymore. Crying, she puts her hand on his.

"Everything will be okay," Grissom sooths her, pulling her to him, letting her weeping on his shoulder. "Shh..." he embraces her, trying to calm her shaking body. "I don't blame you," he claims, " **_I_** wasn't clear with my feelings for you. I was wasting too much time."

Sara can't reply but cry along. Grissom holds her till her tears stop and she pulls back to blow out her nose.

"Here," he hands her a tissue, managing a slight, encouraging smile.

"Thanks," she sniffs.

"Anytime," he says softly, "You okay?"

She nods and wipes the last remaints of the tears.

"We're still friends?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah," he smiles at her, "Friends."

* * *

Catherine is still sitting in the chapel, right where Grissom left her some time before. Her thoughts are interrupted by the noise of some steps on the chapel's floor. She turn her head toward the direction of the sound and sees Grissom walking in.

"You're still here?" he asks surprised, noticing the woman.

"I thought you might need a friend after that talk with Sara," she stands up and sends a little smile to him.

"Thanks," he returns the smile and stops in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she notes, "Shall I give you a ride?"

"That would be good," he replies thankfully.

She nods wiith a slight smile and takes him by his arm, "Come on."

* * *

Sara gets out of the Mercedes and struggling a bit with her dress, makes her way to the parking lot on the other side of the chapel. Now that she has cleared the situation with Grissom, she doesn't want anything more than talk to Nick and reveal him the reason of her decesion.

And there is he, leaning on the door of his car, talking with their co-worker, Warrick Brown.

Sara's heart starts beating faster as she approaches them.

Warrick notices her presence first, and turns to her, asking, "Hey Sara, are you okay?"

She nods, and anxiously glances at Nick over Warrick's shoulder.

Warrick gets the hint and, excusing himself, leaves the two of them alone.

"Hey," Sara murmurs a bit puzzled.

"Hey," he looks at her, "I've been worried about you."

"You don't need to," she says appreciating his care.

"I'm sorry for..." Nick starts, bowing his head.

"Don't, " she steps closer to him, "That was what I had to do," she urges him to look into her eyes.

"Sara, don't misunderstand me, but are you sure that that other guy is good for you?" he can't get rid of the worrying thoughts.

She smiles warmly and firmly at him, "Yeah, I'm sure."

He stares into her brown eyes, sparkling of tears and something else he hasn't seen yet.

Before he could say anything, Sara adds, "Because that's you."

Nick stares at her with an astonished look, not daring to believe his ears.

"W-what did you say?"

"I guess I've just confessed my love for you, Nick Stokes," she smiles sheepishly.

"I'm the reason why you didn't marry Grissom? But I thought you love _him_... I had seen your struggle to get his attention during the years... and when you finally have it..." he shakes his head, "I don't understand you, Sar'..."

"I even don't understand myself at times," she chuckles. "Yeah, I loved Griss, but when I stood there in front of the priest today and glanced at you...I saw your expression and realized that... ," she bows her head embarrassed, "that I can't marry him when there's someone else who cares about me even more... Because you do, Nicky, don't you?" she looks up into his eyes.

"I do," he stares into her sparkling eyes with relief. "I love you, Sar'."

She gives him the rarest and happiest smile of hers and stepping closer, pulls him into a tender kiss.

"I love you more than you can imagine...," Nick whispers, caressing her cheek lovingly.

* * *

"Hey, Sar'," Nick touches Sara's cheek, trying to wake her up.

"Nicky...," she murmurs and covers his hand with hers.

Surprised, but amused by her reaction, he doesn't refuse her possessive touch.

"Sara, we've arrived," he says softly, admiring her sleepy features. "You can't sleep longer, we must get back to work."

This time, on the way back from dreamland, Sara mutters, "What?"

Nick smiles, "I swear even waking up Sleeping Beauty could have been easier than you, Sidle." Then a spontaneus idea coming into his mind, Nick smirks mischieviously, and leaning closer, gives a tender kiss on her lips.

Already fully awake, Sara almost jumps by his lips touching hers. Aware of the difference between dreams and the real world, she can't grasp quite what's happening to her right now. _She was kissing Nick in her dream, but this is not a dream anymore. It's reality. But even so, his warm, soft lips are covering hers, there's no doubt about it. _

She feels him pulling back, however his warm breath still lingers on her face. After tasting his lips, the loss of the intimate contact almost makes her whimper. Her eyes flutter open and she immediately finds herself facing Nick's smile.

"Morning, Princess," he grins, and unfastens his seatbelt.

Face flushed, Sara looks around, blinking and registers that they are in Nick's car in the CSI HQ's parking lot.

"I'm sorry for sleeping all the way back," she excuses embarrassed, avoiding his look.

"It's okay. I've been entertaining myself," he points at the stereo in the dashboard.

"Nick, may I ask something?"

"Hmm?" he gives her the give-it-a-shot look.

A bit puzzled, gazing the dashboard, she inquires, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"The kiss. Did you mean it?" her look can tell she is serious and awaits a honest answer.

Nick returns her serious look, "You think I would do it if I don't?" Then bowing his head, he sighs, "Maybe I shouldn't have done it anyway. I'm sorry," and he opens the door to get out.

Frowning at herself, Sara grabs his arm gently, "Wait!"

Nick looks back at her questioningly, and before he could ask anything, Sara's lips meet his in another tender kiss. Closing his eyes instinctively, he returns the kiss, which tenderness is replaced with passion soon, and the two CSIs find themselves kissing fiercly in the front seats of the car.

"Wow, Sidle," Nick gasps when pulling back from the kiss, "is this the reward for being honest?"

She smiles mysteriously, "Well, can say so."

"Hmm, then I should be honest with you more often," he sends her that million watts bright, typical Stokes smile.

"Or you might get reward for other good traits of yours," Sara smirks.

He grins, then pulling a serious look, asks, "Sar', does it mean something? I mean are you serious about -"

She silences him by putting a finger on his lips, "I am. Really. This sleep has made me realize things and answered some of my questions. And I think we should give us a try."

"God, Sar', I love you so much," Nick whispers and leans in to kiss her again.

"I love you too, Nicky," she murmurs in the sweet kiss. _Since my dream, I know this for sure_, she notes, and let's herself being carried away by the sensation of the incredible kiss they share.

Nick smiles in mind, thinking of the Alien Minister's words. _'She's gonna getcha.' Crazy as it is, but he was right. And maybe that brochure about wedding ceremony might be handy someday._

End


End file.
